fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Paint
paint is an element that will cost The fusion of Water + Spectrum. (remember this is not an element that is meant to be serious, its like most elements on the wiki like ninja or animal or mineral or perfume etc.) Statistics Paint is a very useful element causing screen effects, and high damage also has splash damage. It also has a multi beam spell Included. Damage:High Defense:Low Speed:Very High Spells Colorful Smear * The user creates a painbrush out of yellow dust with rainbow paint on it that paints the ground in a curvy line. The paint on the ground deals burn damage if stepped on, this paint lasts for 5 seconds. Anyone hit by the paintbrush as its painting takes 254 damage and a large streak of random colored paint on their screen for 4 seconds. The burn damage deals 35 dmg per second. 5 second cooldown 300 mana cost area of effect spell Polychromatic Splashes * The user creates a paint brush. By Pressing E the user launches a random colored translucent like water effect like ball that creates a puddle of paint on the ground. This creates a colored water effect on the opponents screen. The user is limited to 50 shots each shot with an unnoticable delay. Each splash deals 15 damage. Any other spell other than body spell cannot be used while activated. lasts for 10 seconds. 285 mana cost 6-11 second cooldown. Multiprojectile Abstract Imagery * This spell works differently. When purchasing the spell there is an edit option, To choose what the art looks like and its effects. Rocks, flowers, thorns, water, lightning, ice, skull, flames and specially, scribble. Rocks stun the opponent, flowers heal user, thorns trap the opponent, water slows them, lightning stops mana regen by 5% ice freezes opponent, Skull depletes hp if the opponent heals in the next 3 seconds. Flames burn the opponent, And scribble creates a scribble all over the opponents screen. each attack is shot out of a canvas the user holds, Fire deals 300 damage and burn. Rocks deal 255 damage and stun, flowers deal 140 damage Heal 200+, Thorns deal 234 damage and trap the opponent but consumes more mana then vine trap. Water deals 250, lightning deals 314, Ice deals 155, Skull deals 248 Scribble deals 295. 13 second cooldown 500 mana cost. Projectile. Stagnant Spectrum * The user fires 3 long oval shapped bullets. One red one blue one yellow, Pressing E changes it to green purple and orange. Each bullet deals 250 damage, soft cap of 390 per player. The bullets create very large puddles that can expand. Each paint has a unique puddle effect :D Those being Red- Slows players down Blue- Speeds players up but drains mana based on speed/movement Yellow- No movement causes a yellow goo monster to appear and eventually consume 50% of the victims current mana Green- Heals user(45 hp per second, lasts for 5 seconds) Orange- Knocks players really high but stuns them Purple- Does nothing. Using a spell on it (user / teamate activated too) Causes it to expand, reaching an ally or caster causes the opponent to loose 50% of their current power for 4 seconds * Multi beam spell. 450 mana cost, 9 second cooldown Pigment Overflow * The user creates a small elemental seal beneath them, then blue, pink, gold, dark red and green dust starts falling Onto the user. The user will become one of these colors randomly then they start raining dust that is the color of their self. Each dust fall will create a small pile of it that eventually becomes a puddle of paint. Similar to stagnant spectrum. Each dust rain deals up to 495 damage per player, dealing 350 damage by itself. 1,000 mana cost, 95 second cooldown Blue pigment- Reduces the opponents mana regeneration by 100% Pink pigment- No effect Gold pigment- Creates a massive paint puddle Dark Red pigment- Burn damage 43dps (for 6 seconds) Green Pigment- Heals the user by 10% of their max hp (only works once)